only you
by ShannonandStella
Summary: JJ gets Kidnapped, What does Emily have to do with JJ's kidnapper. Finished
1. A walk turned into more

this is my first ever Criminal Minds fanfic so bear with me please

As a dark haired man came up behind the blonde haired woman he smiled knowing that she would automatically be missed by her colleagues and another woman on her team who he had despised, he knew the connection that the two women had, he was going to tear away Emily Prentiss's world part by part. JJ turned her head slightly when she felt someone behind her, but before she could see the person behind her a hand came over her mouth and she was automatically cut of from her voice, she started panicking trying to kick and punch her attacked but before she got to far the man talked

"you don't stop moving right this second, Emily Prentiss will die, get that?" his voice like acid and he spoke the panicked blonde who nodded her head, her blonde eyes wide as she let her body stop resisting the man "Good girl, now you are going to come with me without a hassle, give me your phone, gun and credentials now" he said as JJ grabbed her phone out of her pocket and held it out grabbing her gun from its holster and her credentials from her other pocket that held her phone

"Good now give me the gun and credentials" said the man as he took them off her, hearing the click of her gun as it was ready to fire she dropped her head

"Don't think that it is that easy, Jennifer, pull the battery out of the phone and then hand it to me" said the man as she slowly pulled the battery out and held it on her palm behind her

"Good now, you scream or struggle I will not only torture you but also kill Emily Prentiss and that brat of a child of hers" said the man, before JJ could stop the words they had left her mouth

"Emily doesn't have a kid" she said loud enough for the man to hear but nobody else

"Oh, I guess she hadn't told you about her, yes she does have a child I should know I was the one who raped her to have that child" said the man, JJ shivered no wonder she didn't know about the small girl, it made sense in JJ mind, Emily had always gone the extra length in a case with a child being involved.

"Now walk towards that alley way" said the man, JJ looked around hopping for an escape root but there was nobody, that's what you get when you go for coffee in the middle on the night JJ she said internally as she walked towards the alley, the smell took over her sense's the foul smell of rubbish and small animals that had died in there, as JJ got into the alley the man talked again, JJ finally letting herself judge the position she was in smelt the sweat mixed with dirt that wafted off his body, as a firm landed on her arm and the cold metal coming into contact against her temple he pushed her towards a steel door that looked secure enough that if someone bashed against it for hours nobody would be able to hear or move the door, a small tear slid down her face, knowing that this man was prepared to kill her, Emily and Emily's daughter, and had raped Emily she wasn't going to take anything for granted as she thought about a way out suddenly a large amount of pain was felt on the back of her head as he body went limp as the man smiled already setting out the next hours in his mind

please review to tell me what you think of my story and how I can improve it since I have only ever written fic's ffor an Australian TV show


	2. The Room

_Okay so i know this isn't a very long chapter but I wanted to give you a sense of the area that JJ had been held and such_

_And thank you for the reviews and the story alerts I was really happy when I woke up and check my laptop too see them all so please keep reviewing to see more of this story _

_Last time:_

_knowing that this man was prepared to kill her, Emily and Emily's daughter, and had raped Emily she wasn't going to take anything for granted as she thought about a way out suddenly a large amount of pain was felt on the back of her head as he body went limp as the man smiled already setting out the next hours in his mind. _

As no sound made it's was into the room she suddenly wondered how she had woken up, the last thing that she remembered was the pain of her own gun hitting the base of her skull, pain shot through her neck as she remembered the injury, she could feel the sticky mess that was on her neck and back and the copper smell of it, as she looked around she noticed that there was a small bed in the corner and a jug of water with a cloth beside it, her hands where not tied, she thought that the man would know that if he threatened the life of Emily or her daughter than she would do anything that the man would say, as she tried to stand up she held herself against the wall, her hands hitting cold concrete that had a thin layer of dirt and other grime. Walking slowly towards the table that held the jug she placed the cloth in it, her throat was parched but not willing to drink the water that may be laced with poison as she pulled out the cloth she squeezed it getting most of the water out and placed it to the wound on her neck wincing slightly at the pain that shot through the wound, after five minutes she had cleaned herself up so that her neck and back had no traces of blood on it, as she looked around she saw her go-bag, this guy had to be well planned as she had left one bag in the back of the SUV as they had been told that the case that they where currently on could take a while as there was no evidence of the attacker, JJ moved cautiously towards the bag a small light that was held above the bed with a small electrical string swaying slightly at the none-existent breeze, the temperature wasn't hot but not cold either for the spring weather that she thankfully had been lucky enough to enjoy on her walk until this guy had attacked her, the bed was perfectly made with no crinkles in the sheet as it laid over the brown base of the wooden structure that she knew that she could rest on if she wanted to save her energy, she opened the bag not surprised to see some of the food that she kept with her on cases just in case and the bottled water that she had packed, underneath was the clean clothes that she wore, picking out a white tank top and a black pair of sweats she got changed not caring if this guy could be watching her. As she finished she chucked her dirty clothes under the bed and placed her bag at the end of it laying on the bed as she sipped the water that she had taken out of her bag, she unwrapped the small chocolate bar that she ate slowly letting her body recover from the lack of water and food that she had not eaten eight hours before she had been attacked and the time that she had been unconscious, after finishing half of the water and eating all of the chocolate she placed the item's on the ground beside the bed deciding that she should keep her strength up by sleeping she curled her body up on top of the covers placing her hands underneath the pillow and slowly closed her eyes hoping that she could get out of this mess and finally tell Emily the way that she felt about the older agent that she called her best friend but wanted to call her lover.


	3. Her Daughter

As Emily Prentiss sat at home, she could hear her daughters laughter filling the house at the movie that she was watching, Emily smiled, keeping her daughter a secret from the team had been hard, she wanted to tell JJ about her daughter as she was best friends with JJ and could trust her with her life, but she wanted to keep the life that she lived the people that she profiled away from the purity of her daughter. Her daughter was eight this year, after a long conversation when she was five her daughter decided she didn't want to know the man that had hurt her mother. As Emily placed the chocolate muffins in the oven she heard the small footsteps of her daughter behind her

"Mommy, come watch the movie with me" said the girl that was a small version of herself, her father wasn't present in the small girl which she thanked god for everyday, she had seen the shrink about the rape for months on end before her daughter was born, she knew as soon as she found out that she was pregnant that she wouldn't be able to abort it or give her up for adoption even though the way that she had been conceived, she wasn't going to punish her unborn daughter.

"Okay baby" said Emily picking up her daughter and placing her on her hip, as she walked into the lounge room which held the TV that her daughter was currently watching the movie cars on, she sat down placing her daughter on her lap as her daughter snuggled into her front as they watched the movie, after a ringing noise could be heard from the kitchen alerting her to the cooked muffins, her daughter moved her body of her mother deciding to curl herself underneath the blanket that was placed on the end of the lounge, as her daughter rested her head on the arm of the lounge she walked into the kitchen, taking out the muffins that she had cooked and placed them on the bench to cool down, she picked up her phone, she had been battling for months to tell JJ about her daughter, she hadn't been able to face it though, she decided to just ring JJ and ask her to come over for dinner, she would eventually need to tell JJ about her daughter some day and it was better sooner than later as she had found out.

"Emma" called Emily as she turned around leaning her back against the kitchen bench as she waited for her daughter to walk in, after thirty seconds she heard the small footsteps coming towards the door, she smiled when he daughter walked into the kitchen a look of confusion plastered over her face "I need to talk to you" said Emily, her words getting un-noticed by her daughter as soon as her daughter spotted the freshly cooked muffins

"Can I please have a muffins, PLEASE" begged her daughter a smile krept over Emily's face, she nodded and pulled out one of the muffins handing it to her daughter as she walked over the table as her daughter followed her

"Emma, You know that the people that mummy works with don't know about you" said Emily her daughter nodded before speaking

"Because that man hurt you" said Emma smiling as her mother nodded

"Well you know how mummy has a good friend called JJ, would you be okay with her knowing about you" said Emily, Emma nodded as she looked at her mother

"Yeah, I don't want you to be sad though" said Emma sternly making Emily laugh

"I wont be baby, plus you know how to make me happy" said Emily as she wiped a piece of chocolate that had been smeared over the side off her daughters face

"That's because I am a good girl" smiled her daughter getting up from her chair and walking over to Emily and giving her a hug before kissing her on the cheek "I love you mommy" said Emma a smile on her face

"I love you too baby girl" smiled Emily as her daughter hugged her once more before placing the paper that held her muffin in the bin and walking back over to her mother

"mommy can I watch the movie now?" said her daughter sweetly

"Yeah you can" said Emily as her daughter smiled and started running down the hall "Emma no running" said Emily sternly

"Sorry mommy" yelled her daughter as she slowed down to a walk, Emily smiled as she picked up her phone and called JJ, Emily left a message after the voicemail on JJ's phone came though the speakers

"Hey JJ it's Emily, I need to talk to you, I'm not in trouble I just need to tell you something, anyway ring me back, bye" said Emily as her mind started to wonder, JJ always picked up her phone especially if it was one of the team ringing her, maybe JJ had left her phone somewhere and just didn't hear it ringing decided Emily as she walked back into the lounge room watching her daughter as she had fallen asleep smiling at her daughter that she loved.

_  
I am disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for the second chapter, I don't know if that means people stopped reading it or if they didn't like it but please review it makes me update faster if I know people are reading it


	4. Gasping for Air

As JJ woke up from her restless sleep, the images of Emily running through her head,_ why hadn't Emily told her about her daughter?, why hadn't she told her about this crazy man? For all that she knew the team hadn't even realised that she was missing, even if they called Will he wouldn't know since they had broken up over three months ago._ JJ looked around noticing the man that had attacked her she jumped of the bed and stood up ready to attack the man if he came closer

"Hello JJ, I would appreciate it if you called me Damon" said the man his mouth pulled up in a feral smile

"I am not going to call you anything" spat JJ, Damon looked at her shaking his head

"Tut-tut, you wouldn't want Emily or her brat to be hurt would you?" said Damon menacingly

"What do you want?" growled JJ her hands curled in fists at her sides

"I want Emily, Simple, me escaping from that hell hole that she put me in, if they where going to charge me they may as well charge me with her murder and rape" he said his smile growing  
"Don't you dare even touch her, or her daughter" growled JJ again ready to attack this man, he was starting to get on her nerves

"But you forgot one small detail, she is my daughter as well" said Damon, JJ nearly threw up at the thought that this man hurt the woman that she loved

"You are a sick bastard" said JJ, shock coming across her face as she saw him lift her gun to point it at her fore head from the other side of the room

"Now it is your turn to shut up, do you think that they have noticed that you aren't at home, that your dumbass boyfriend and you broke up, that you have just disappeared" he noticed JJ flinch at his statement "As you can probably tell I have been watching you for months, Emily always visiting you but never bring the brat with her, was it a shock that the woman that you thought was your friend held such a bug secret from you?" said Damon allowing JJ to speak at his statement

"What ever reason Emily had to not tell me about her daughter must have been good, and now I see why, I wouldn't want to tell people that someone like you touched me let alone be the man that gave me a child" said JJ watching the gun as he didn't lower it

"What ever reason I had to do that to Emily is None of your business" said Damon walking towards her as he talked to her, as he reached JJ she didn't move not wanting for the bullet to leave the barrel of the gun, she watched as he lifted his hand and punched her in the stomach, JJ fell to the ground her back hunched over as she grabbed her stomach as he knocked the wind out of her lungs one hand holding her body up as her knee's rested on the ground, before JJ could react to get up Damon's boot came into the side of JJ's body making JJ fall onto her side gripping the new sore as pain seared through the now bruised right rib cage "Next time I come in shut up" Damon growled leaving the room, JJ still lying on the floor as some tears ran down her face, how had Emily gone through everything with Cyrus he had bashed her, let glass pierce her skin and let multiple bruises mark her flawless skin, JJ breathed in heavily her lungs hurting at the pain that came along with the breathe,_ please let Emily and the team find where I am soon _thought JJ coughing hard as she breathed in a second breathe tears poured down her face as she thought of Emily _I might never be able to tell her that I love her, I might never be able to see her face again, never hear her voice _with those thoughts running through her mind she passed out letting her body's pain and exhaustion take over her.

thank you everyone for the reviews, I will keep updating as much as I can but next week my laptop gets taken off me so I wont be able to update as much :( anyway please review


	5. Waking up is the best part of the day

hey everyone :)

sorry for not updating in a long time I had work experience plus my formal and my school certificate so lots of work and no time really for writing :'(

I will be updating again soon, the next part is in two parts because it is very long so Review to see more :)

* * *

Emily awoke as her noisy alarm blared next to her, she growled thinking that she had to go to work today, not being able to see her daughter the downside of being in the BAU, on the upside I get to see JJ thought Emily as she felt weight join her on the bed, acting as though she was still asleep she let her daughter wake her up knowing how much her daughter loved getting her mother up in the morning and having a quick cuddle before getting into their morning routine before Emma would get dropped off at school, if she was on a case then her mother would pick her up, whenever anyone was around or her mother was at the office it was the hard skinned ambassador Prentiss, but a soon as she left that building it was the grandmother of her daughter and her mother, ever since her daughter had been born their relationship had been slowly mending. As her daughter put her hand on her shoulder she felt her daughters lips press against her cheek as her small voice spoke

"Mommy time to get up" said the girl smiling when her mother stirred awake for the sake of her daughter, opening her eyes and pulling the covers up as her daughter body covered in pink monkey pj's snuggled into the bed smiling as she wrapped her arms around her mother before Emily kissed her daughters head and also wrapped her arms around her daughter, letting her daughter snuggle into the warmth of her bed

"Thank you for the wake up baby girl" said Emily as she stuck one hand out silencing the alarm beside to her

"I like to do it mommy" said her daughters voice muffle against her skin, after another couple of minutes Emily brushed the brown out of her daughters face before kissing her on the head again before speaking

"I think it is time for breakfast" said Emily laughing as her daughter quickly untangled herself from her mother as she quickly jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door

"Emma no running" said Emily as she got out of bed and walked towards the door, laughing as her daughter came to a fast paced walk, after twenty minutes Emily and Emma where ready got go, Emma's lunch was ready and packed, Emily walked towards the lounge room kissing her daughter on the forehead as she picked up her daughters bag and slung it over her shoulder

"Come on Emma time to go" said Emily as she walked towards the door

"Mum, can I ask you a question?" said Emma as they walked out of the house, Emily looking at her daughter as she walked out of the setting the security alarm before closing the front door and looking it

"Yeah Emma what's wrong?" said Emily as she looked at her daughter, her daughter wasn't her usual self this morning

"would you be upset if I couldn't defend myself" said Emma, letting her head fall forward, Emily walked over to her placing her hands on her daughters shoulders and she leant down to her daughters height

"No Emma, you are only a little girl, what's wrong?" said Emily, she saw a small tear escape her daughters eye, Emily wiping it away quickly as she pulled her daughter into a hug

"A bunch of girls hurt me yesterday, you never cry, but I don't want to go to school" said Emma as she broke down in her mothers arms

"Baby girl, I do cry but I want to be strong in front of you," said Emily kissing her daughters head holding her head with one head and rubbing small circles with the other on her daughters back, Emily made a decision then to let her team know about her daughter "Baby do you want to come to work with me, grandma will be busy all day, I will talk with your school today but I wont let you get hurt okay" said Emily, her daughter nodded into her shoulder as the tears stopped slowly Emily held her daughter close before talking again "Let's get in the car, you have some school work in your bag and a book so you can do that while I am at work" said Emily holding her daughters hand as she lead her daughter to the car, her daughter opening the front passengers seat before Emily walked over to the drivers seat, hoping in the car, yep today was going to be a long day she could feel it.

* * *

Remember to review :)


	6. Work!

**Hello Everyone, **

**Sorry for the long delay I just couldn't get the chapter right I think I re-wrote this chapter about twenty times so sorry again and hope you enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

As Emily held her daughters hand as they walked through the security check point Emily flashed her I.D card and signed her daughter in, she nodded to the security guard as she walked towards the elevator picking her daughter up and lifting her onto her hips her daughter laughed as she wrapped her arms lightly around her neck

As they arrived on the BAU floor Emma snuggled her head into her mother's hair Emily laughed lightly she walked towards her desk and placed her bag down before Derek spoke

"Who is this little one?" he asked giving up on his paper work and walking towards Emily

"Emma, this is mummy's friend" Emily laughed again as her daughter nodded but didn't show her face "He won't hurt you" Emma nodded again before looking over at the large man

"He looks scary" said Emma as she hides her head again

"Baby girl he won't hurt you he is a big bear" said Emily as she rubbed her back with her hand lightly

"Does that mean he will play with me?" asked Emma excitedly as she stuck her head out again and looked over to Derek who was smiling

" I will" said Derek as he gave Emma a smile

"Mummy I made a new friend" laughed Emma

"Hey Derek can you look after her for five minutes while I go talk to Hotch?" asked Emily placing her daughter on her seat as Derek nodded she kneeled down to her height as her daughter looked at her "You know that mummy catches all the bad guys that hurt people, but I don't want you too touch any of the papers on any of the desks okay?" asked Emily her daughter nodded her head quickly before jumping up and hugging Derek's legs

"Well I see that she will be okay for a while" laughed Emily as she walked towards Hotch's office; she knocked hearing her boss's stern voice she entered

"Hey Hotch, I had to bring in Emma today she has been getting bullied at school, she has stuff to do so she won't be running around" laughed Emily

"That's okay Emily, But seriously have you told the others how your daughter became?" asked Hotch Emily flinched but then shook her head

"No they don't need to know" said Emily as Hotch nodded

"Fair enough, I need to get back to this work but just don't let her near the case files" he said looking at her sternly

"Believe me Hotch I have no intentions of her ever seeing anything within those folders" Hotch nodded before she turned around and headed back out of the office she laughed as she saw that Derek was giving her a piggy back around the office as they weaved in and out of the desks.

"Derek you drop my daughter I will drop you" said Emily as he came towards her he laughed loudly and Emma held onto his shirt which was now not sitting perfectly on his back, he leant down and Emma jumped of his back and ran towards her mother

"Mummy this is fun" laughed Emma

"I know it is but Derek has to get back to work, Maybe Reid will play with you or tell you a story" said Emily as Reid through the door

"I have paper work" said Reid lightly

"Reid you finished all of yours yesterday and did half on mine and Emily's" laughed Derek

"Yeah and you still owe me but fine" said Reid

"Who's girl?" said Reid noticing Emma for the first time

"Reid who do you think she looks like" Derek rolled his eyes as he sat back down in his seat and cleaned up his desk

"Emily? But you don't have a daughter" said Reid confused

"Mummy why is that man being so silly?" asked Emma as she looked at Reid weirdly

"Wait since when do you have a daughter?" said Reid even more confused

"Well Reid I have had a daughter for eight years" Emma walked over to Reid and sat down on his chair and looked up at him laughing at Reid as he looked accusingly at her

"She stole my seat" said Reid

"Yup definitely Emily's daughter" said Hotch as he walked down the stairs with files

"No Hotch no more case files" groaned Derek

"Don't worry all of these only need signatures" smiled Hotch as he handed out the files Reid chose to steal Emily's seat since her daughter stole his

"Oh very mature Reid" said Emily as she rolled her eyes and pulled another chair from behind the vacant desk next to hers.

* * *

**Please Review and Tell me what you think **


	7. Where is she?

"Emma get your butt back here now" said Emily sternly as she watched her daughter sneak up on Reid, Emma threw her hand up in the air and glared at her mother

"But Mummy I was going to scare him" pouted Emma, Morgan laughed but shut up quickly when Emily shot him a glare

"I Know that why do you think I told you not to, if you can't behave then you won't be able to come to work with me ever again, Emma rolled her eyes before walking towards a spare desk "And don't roll your eyes at me" said Emily as she walked towards the coffee machine Emma following her closely behind

"Hey Morgan" said Reid watching as Emily left the room

"Yeah Reid?" said Morgan looking up from his work to look at the younger man

"How did you know that Emily had a daughter?" asked Reid watching the door where Emily and Emma had gone through

"Emily was always great with kids, one day when I had to pick her up from her place there was a photo of Emily in a hospital bed with her mother and a baby in Emily's arms and she was once talking about Emma to her mother when we were on a case" said Morgan shrugging his shoulders

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Reid a little hurt crossing his face

"It wasn't my position; Emily must have had a good reason to keep it quiet and I respected that" said Morgan as he looked back down at him work, Reid nodded and then continued on with his work about a minute after Emma and Emily walked back in Emma having a cup of hot chocolate and Emily having a cup of coffee

"Hey Guys I am going to drop some files of to JJ do you want me too hand in yours too?" asked Emily as Emma sat down and started colouring in again on the empty desk

"Yeah thanks Em" said Morgan handing her a hand full of files and as Reid handed her double the amount of Morgan's the older man just rolled his eyes

"Thanks Emily" said Reid looking back over the new file that laid on his desk, Emily nodded before walking up the stairs towards JJ's office, she noticed that JJ's door hadn't been opened all day she wandered if the blonde agent was feeling sick or having problems.

Emily knocked lightly on JJ's door not hearing any sound or movement she opened the door, all the files where scattered around JJ's office as they where usually, the light turned off, Emily placed the files on her desk before retreating from the room and heading towards Hotch's door

"Hey Hotch, where's JJ?" asked Emily sticking her head into his office

"Isn't she in her office?" asked Hotch looking over at Emily curiosly

"No, I just went to give her some files and she wasn't there and I haven't seen her all day" said Emily confused

"I'll ring her" said Hotch as he picked up the phone from his desk and rung the familiar number but hearing her voice mail Hotch looked at Emily confusion covering his face

"she didn't pick up, Emily you and Morgan go over to JJ's and see if she is there?" asked Hotch before picking up the phone again and ringing someone. Emily nodded making her way to her desk and speaking to the two men

"Morgan we have to go and check on JJ, Reid you can look after Emma" said Emily as she opened her draw and pulled out her service weapon and badge

"Emily, why are you checking on JJ?" asked Reid confused

"Because she isn't in her office, She hasn't been in today I don't think, she hasn't rung Hotch to tell him anything and she didn't pick up her cell" said Emily walking towards the elevator, Morgan jogged up so that he was walking in sink with Emily before talking

"Do you think something has happened to her?" asked Morgan noticing the wince that Emily gave

"I hope not Derek" said Emily as they entered the elevator

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**I got 4 and I don't know if that is because people don't like it or if people just are not reading it plus please Update too see more :)**


	8. Letter and a phone call

The first thing that Emily Prentiss noticed when she stepped into her best friend's house was that it was eerily quiet, Emily looked into the living room seeing nothing she proceeded to walk up the stairs and saw the JJ's room was untouched the only thing that was out of place was a note on the bed

_So you have finally realised that your precious Jennifer is missing have you?_

_I told you to get rid of the little brat Emily Prentiss; this could have all been prevented if you had just gotten rid of the BRAT!_

_Have fun looking for your friend Emily you will never find her and if by a chance you do find her she will be dead anyway._

_Sincerely _

_You Know Who_

"Derek" screamed Emily she heard his rushed steps running up the stairs as she sat on the bed her head in her hands

"Emily what is wrong" said Morgan as he walked over to her and sat on the bed pulling her into him, Emily handed him the note, he read it his face filling with confusion

"Emily who is this guy?" asked Morgan looking at her "And how does he know about Emma?" he asked

"Emma is his child" said Emily flinching when he rubbed her back "I was raped by him, he let me go when i begged him, I got a letter about four months after he let me go telling me that I had to get rid of Emma, I couldn't do it she was the only thing that was keeping me alive" cried Emily, Morgan pulled Emily into his lap before grabbing his cell and calling Hotch

"Morgan is everything okay?" asked Hotch worriedly

"No Hotch, JJ has been kidnapped, we are heading back now with a note that was left by the perp" said Morgan as he helped Emily stand up and wrapped his arm around her waist as he helped her walk down the stairs she was shacking

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Morgan what did the note say?" asked Hotch as they entered the squad room, Emma automatically ran over to her mother and jumped into her mother's arms and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck

"Mummy you have been crying" said Emma worriedly

"Mommies friend is missing" said Emily her daughter nodded

"You will find them mummy" said Emma happily before resting her head in Emily's neck

"Damon took her" said Emily, Emma sat silently in her arms

"I thought he was locked up" growled Hotch "And how the hell did he know where you lived?"

"Beats me but he has JJ now we need to get Gracia to find her Hotch" said Emily letting another tear slide down her face

"Mummy you still have to ring school" said Emma as she wiped away her mother's tear"

"I will go do that now" said Emily kissing her daughter on the head as she walked over to her desk erasing the tears from her eyes as she rung the familiar number of her daughters school

"Wentworth school, Mary speaking how may I help you?" said the woman across the line

"My name is Emily Prentiss I am ringing to speak to someone about my daughter" said Emily she could hear tapping on the key board before the voice spoke again

"I am sorry to say but your daughter isn't here today" said the woman's voice

"I know that, I have my daughter with me at my work, can I please speak to the head master" said Emily as she rolled her eyes

"Um yes one moment" said the woman before hearing the tone of being transfer

"Alecia Martins speaking" said the woman in an athoritive voice

"Hello, my name is Emily Prentiss, my daughter didn't want to go to school today and I was wondering what you can do about it" said Emily in a calm but stern tone

"We have not had any complaints from your daughter miss Prentiss" Emily looked over at Emma who was drawing "

"Can you hold on for a second" said Emily as she asked her daughter to come over to her "Emma can you tell me what the kids that where being mean where going on about?" asked Emily soothingly as she rubbed her daughters back lightly

"They said that you were going to go to a very bad place when you died and that I was going to go with you, I told my teacher but she didn't do anything" said a teary Emma

"My daughter just told me that some of your students where telling her that I was going to go to a very bad place when I died and same with my daughter and that the teacher did nothing about it" said Emily losing her patience quickly

"I can tell you know that nothing of this nature has been going on within my school" said the headmaster sternly

"Fine I want a meeting with you to discuss what you are going to do, and believe me when I say that if this matter doesn't get fixed up and that my daughter feels un-safe at your school that the whole of my team will not be too happy" said Emily angrily

"And what team would that be Miss Prentiss?" said the Headmaster her voice dripping with sarcasim

"That Headmaster would be my team within the F.B.I and since we work every day placing each other's lives in each other's hands I can tell you now that we are a very close group" said Emily, she could hear the woman gulp on the other end on the line

"I will book you into a meeting for tomorrow morning" said the woman losing her authoritive tone

"That would be great, and I want to speak to Emma's teacher also"

"Yes I will organise that, tomorrow morning would that be fine?" asked her teacher

"Yes that would be fine what time?" asked Emily, she knew that hopefully JJ would be found before

"How about 10 in the morning?" asked the woman

"That would be fine" said Emily before hanging up the phone and placing a kiss to her daughters head

"Baby girl I am not going to go to a bad place and either are you, you are my angel" whispered Emily as she wiped the tears away from her daughters eyes, hoping to god that she could get the person that she loved back "Hang in there JJ, I love you" Emily quietly said as she saw the others in the conference room looking as hard as they could for JJ, Now it was Emily's turn to get JJ back

* * *

Thank you Very much for everyone that reviewed :)

Please Keep the reviews coming, oh and within the story there is a hint when JJ will be found :)


	9. Finally Found

"I FOUND HER" screamed Gracia running into the conference room, it had been 3 hours since Gracia had started her furious tracking

"I looked around for everything the sick bastard had the property named under your daughter Emily" Emily nodded, Morgan was currently down in the tea room watching over Emma, Hotch nodded great fully.

"Gracia, can you look after Emma? While we go get JJ back" Gracia nodded before walking over

"In return when we get JJ back you have to tell her how you feel" Emily looked at Gracia shocked "I have known for years Em" Replied Gracia as she walked towards the tea room, Hotch came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder which caused Emily to jump.

"Em you okay?" asked Hotch worriedly.

"yeah I am fine just hoping that JJ is okay" said Emily convincingly before walking over to her desk and grabbing her badge and gun from her draw.

"Everyone get your butt's over here" yelled Hotch, most of the agents confused at first shrugged and walked over to Hotch, when twenty five agents sat in front of Hotch he began "I don't know how many of you know but our media liaison Jennifer Jeraeu was kidnapped, we have the were about of her and her kidnapper, this guy obviously had nothing to lose so at all costs make sure that this man doesn't the chance to hurt her" spoke Hotch.

All the agents nodded Hotch gave the rest of his speech showing the agents where JJ was located and how everything was going to be set up. Emma had been taken to Garcia's lair after Emily gave her a hug and a kiss and Emma wishing her good luck

"Come on Emily" said Morgan as he walked past her, there were five SUV's in the garage that where filled with agents who where all driving towards the warehouse that used to be used for the homeless, the fifty rooms that JJ could have been in and every agent had to check each and everyone.

Team one that consisted of Morgan, Emily, Rossi and Reid had checked over ten of the fifty rooms, everyone of them empty. Emily was getting annoyed at the constant call of "all Clear" that kept coming through her ear piece

"I swear if I hear all clear once more I am going to go mental" sighed Emily

"Em, JJ is here, we will find her" said Morgan as he placed a supportive hand on her shoulder

"Thank Morgan" sighed Emily, As they prepared to knock down the next door, Emily found the door locked when she jiggled the handle

"It's locked" whispered Emily

"This is the first one that is locked" replied Reid, Emily held three fingers up, Morgan nodded getting ready to kick in the door, Reid, Emily and Rossi held then guns ready to clear the area, internally sighing Emily hopped that this was the last door that she was going to have to kick in, Morgan moved his body placing his hard kick to the door, it buckled at first before flying open, hearing someone scream, Emily ran in her flashlight on the end of her gun illuminating the room

Seeing JJ her arms placed around her middle, cowering in the corner, Emily and Morgan searched the closet and the room before walking over to JJ

"JJ, everything is okay" said Emily as she placed her palm's on either side of her face, JJ's eyes where relived when she realised that it was Emily who was in front of her

"Morgan we need to get an ambulance" said Emily as she looked at him, Morgan nodded telling the rest of the agents that they had found JJ but to check the rest of the area for her attacker

"JJ, do you think that you can walk?" asked Emily lightly, JJ nodded her head

"Emily, I know about Emma" wheezed JJ

"Jay don't worry about Emma right now, we will talk about it when you are better" JJ nodded as Emily helped her stand up, Emily rapped her arm around JJ's waist as JJ leant most of her body weight on Emily's body

"Thank you Em" sighed JJ Emily kissed her head lightly as they walked towards the SUV.

* * *

So JJ has been found :)

Please review to tell me what you thought


	10. Talking to the police

JJ sat in the hospital, Emily hadn't left her side, Emily and JJ had spoken about why Emily had never told her about her daughter, in a couple of hours JJ was due to give her statement about Damon, Hoping that he would be caught before he could hurt anyone else.

"Hey what's on your mind?" asked Emily quietly moving the hair from JJ's forehead

"About my statement" sighed JJ, Emily nodded her head knowing that the interview ahead was going to be hard for the younger woman

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Emily, JJ nodded her head before starting choosing her words carefully

"When he took me, I hoped so much that you would be able to find me, when he said that you had a daughter and that he would kill her if I didn't stop struggling I stopped straight away I didn't have any prove that you had a daughter but it wasn't worth the chance" Sighed JJ, Emily nodded head taking JJ's hand in hers

"JJ I am sorry for everything" said Emily sincerely, JJ slapped Emily's arm lightly before speaking

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Damon did this too me, not you and you couldn't have stopped it" said JJ firmly, Emily shrugged Nodding her head but not believing it "Em please believe me, I know you think that it is your fault but it isn't, I would do it all over again to keep Emma and you safe" Emily nodded her head squeezing JJ's hand before a light knock was heard on the door

"Miss Jareau, I have been sent to tell you that we need to get a statement of you" said the young officer as he looked at JJ expectantly, JJ nodded as Emily went to stand up but JJ pulled her back

"Em please don't leave" the calmness had left JJ's face, fear was now taken it's place

"Okay Jay" said Emily rubbing her finger over JJ's knuckles calmly

"Can you explain to us what happened?" asked the young officer, JJ nodded taking a large breathe of air before speaking

"I couldn't sleep well so I decided to take a walk, I was about fifty metre's from my house when I felt a hand covered my mouth I tried to fight back but he told me that if I didn't stop struggling that he would kill Emily, He told me to give him my gun, phone and I.D I did as I was told, I wouldn't be able to get a shot at him without him maybe struggling and shooting me so I did what I was told and gave him the gun and I.D he then told to me to pull the battery out of my phone. He made me walks towards an alley, where he hit me over the head" JJ took a large breathe trying to calm herself down before continuing

"I was knocked out, he placed me in the back of a van, I came around for about thirty seconds before he realised and hit me again, when I woke up the second time I was in a small room, he had my go bag in the room so I got changed and cleaned up the wound, I ate abit of the food in my bag and then went to sleep so that I could keep my energy up, when I woke again we talked he had been watching my house for months, he knew that Will and I had broken up and that had been months before hand, he punched me in the stomach before kicking me he kept hitting and kicking me but I lost track of it after the second blow" Emily rubbed her thumb across the corner of JJ's eyes where tears where leaking, Giving Emily a small forced smile she went on

"I passed out again after that, he woke me up by pouring cold water over me, he told me how he was going to kill me before Emily and the team could get me, and how he would kill Emma and Emily as soon as he had the chance, he said that he had to go and do some errands about an hour before Emily and the team found me" the officer nodded before turning to Emily

"And you didn't know that she was being held hostage anywhere?" asked the officer, anger consumed Emily as she heard the question

"No I did not, If I had known that he was holding JJ hostage he wouldn't be locked away in that cell right now, he would be in a morgue in the hospital" growled Emily, JJ squeezed Emily's hand hard trying to draw her focus away from the officer

"Emily had nothing to do with my kidnapping, I trust Emily with my life and she is my best friend, sure I didn't know about Emily's daughter but that doesn't mean anything, I trust Emily with my life, I want you to leave if there is nothing else" said JJ firmly

"I am sorry Miss Jareau and Prentiss, that is the all the questions we need for now" said the officer before hanging his head and leaving the room quickly


	11. Caught

Two days earlier:

"Hotch we have been watching this place for a day now if he was going to come back wouldn't he have already come back by now?" whispered Morgan into the micro-phone attached to the sleeve of his shirt, the speaker in his ear came to life upon hearing Morgan's question

"Morgan, we don't know how this guy is thinking, we don't even know where he is so we keep stacking out this place until someone notices him from the bolo or he comes back here and we catch him ourselves" Morgan sighed knowing that it was better having him, Reid and Rossi in the room opposite the one that they had found JJ in, it was another hour before they could hear the ear pieces crack to life hearing Hotch's voice again

"Morgan a car just pulled in, it might be our guy" the fierceness in Hotch's voice was nerve racking to him, nodding towards the door the three men got in position when they could hear quiet footsteps muffled by the door

"Hotch it could be him he is in this corridor" whispered Morgan as he placed three fingers up at the two men behind him, hearing the footsteps slow and then stop he nodded his head hearing the screech of the door

"What the hell" came the voice of Damon as he searched the room for the blonde liaison officer

Counting down his fingers Morgan grabbed the door handle before flinging open the door and drawing him gun pointing it at Damon who had wiped around upon hearing the door open

"Get on the ground" yelled Morgan fiercely, seeing Damon smile made him angrier, JJ was like a sister to him and this guy and hurt her, if it wasn't for the men Beside him he would have already shot the guy "GET ON THE GROUND"

Nodding his head Damon lowered himself to the ground placing his hands out in front of him

"Hands behind your head" yelled Rossi, Damon slowly lifted his hands so they where placed on the back of his head as Morgan placed a knee on Damon's back putting more pressure than he usually would before strapping the cold grey hand cuffs onto his wrists placing them as tight as he could

"Damon Smith you are under arrest for the assault and kidnapping of a federal agent and the planning of killing a child, and two federal agents, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"Damon nodded his head before Morgan helped him up before walking him out the door hearing Rossi telling Hotch that they had gotten the local Leo's to come and take him back to the station so that they could interview him

"Good job Morgan" said Hotch meeting them as they walked out of the building

"Thanks Hotch, any word on JJ?" asked Morgan, Reid was not standing beside him with Rossi tailing along behind

"Emily rung me about five minutes ago and JJ will have to stay in the hospital for about five days and she will make a full recovery, but until then Emily has volunteered to look after her when she is released since about four of her ribs where broken" Morgan threw another dirty look at Damon who was watching the four of them before he turned his head the smirk on his face still present as he got placed into the back of the local police car

"he should be glad that he is in that car right now or I would kill him" growled Morgan, Rossi placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down a little

"go home and get some rest, Strauss has given us two weeks of rotation to get back on our feet" said Hotch everyone sighed in relief "And JJ had asked that can we see her after a couple of days and let her rest for now" everyone nodded jumping into the back of the suv and leaving the warehouse behind also leaving their worries about JJ being hurt.


	12. I love you

"JJ wake up honey" said Emily as she tried to coax JJ out of the nightmare that was playing inside her head, not succeeding Emily placed her palms on either side of JJ's face and kissed her forehead instantly as though JJ could sense she as safe the shacking that was racking her body calmed down as she slowly opened her eyes

"Emiy?" whispered JJ before breaking down in tears, Emily sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped JJ in her arms just as she did when Emma had a bad dream

"Hey, everything is okay Jen, you are safe now" whispered Emily as she placed her mouth next to JJ's ear whispering comforting words as she rubbed her hand up and down JJ's back until JJ finally calmed down her ribs hurting because of the sobs and the breaks and bruises

"I am sorry Emily" whispered JJ as she leant her head against Emily's shoulder somehow when Emily was comforting JJ Emily had ended up with JJ in her lap

"There is nothing to be sorry about Jen" said Emily as she placed a kiss to JJ's head

"But I woke you up" said JJ as she looked down guiltily

"Jen I was already awake I have been watching you all night I knew that you would have a nightmare" replied Emily as she lifted JJ's head up with her fingers "And the doctors came and told me that if everything seems okay this afternoon you can go home on the condition that someone looks after you" said Emily JJ's face lit up as she smiled at the thought of going home but suddenly her face dropped remembering that she would have to pass the place where Damon had taken her

"Hey Jen, don't worry you don't have to go back to your place you are staying with me" JJ visibly relaxed

"Thanks Em" sighed JJ her eyes slowly dropping before JJ suddenly blinked trying to keep herself awake

"JJ go to sleep, if you start having another nightmare I will wake you up straight away" said Emily as she tried to slip of the bed

"No" said JJ as she held tightly onto Emily's wrist, Emily looked at her worriedly "Can you do something for me?" asked JJ worried of the rejection of her best friend

"Jen anything you want" said Emily

"Then can you hold me?" Emily nodded before hopping back into the bed as JJ turned onto her side and moved over to give Emily enough room, Emily smiled drapping a hand over JJ's waist as she drew small circles over JJ's stomach as she gently lulled to sleep "I love you Emily" sighed JJ as her eyes dropped

"I love you too Jen" smiled Emily her heart swelling giving her hope that there might be a future between JJ and her after all. As Emily watched JJ a small smiled played on her face the amazing woman that was her best friend may love her and even with all the worry not knowing where and how she was, letting the love overflow and letting her motherly instincts kicking over and knowing that the woman beside her wasn't a child anymore but still wanting to keep her safe and vowing to do exactly that.

I thing I only got about 1-2 reviews for the last chapter but I got heaps of story alerts, thank you for the alerts but can you please also review for me? I think about two more chapters are going to be able to finish this story.


	13. The Final chapter

**Hey everyone : )**

**I have had a couple of people who keep going on about my spelling, I live in Australia and the closest I have come to America is watching movies and shows, so my spelling is different to some people. I spell check everything before I publish it and I re-read it at least once so sorry for the mistakes but there isn't much that I can do. **

****

**

* * *

**

"Mummy?" came the small girl's voice from the entry of the hospital door

"Emma" mumbled Emily as she lifted her head of the pillow and looked towards the door seeing her daughter there she gently lifted her body of the bed wary of JJ who was still sleeping beside her, as Emily dropped to her knee's she caught Emma in her arms and gave her a hug the little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck

"I missed you mummy" whispered Emma as she noticed the sleeping woman in the hospital bed beside them

"I missed you too baby girl" whispered Emily placing a kiss to her daughters hair as she lifted her daughter up, Emma wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and placing a kiss to her mother's cheek

"How is she Emily?" asked Elizabeth as she leant against the door frame looking at her daughter and her granddaughter's interaction

"She is doing better than I thought she would, she should be released this afternoon if everything is alright, I am already offered to look after her when she goes home" Elizabeth nodded and walked over to her daughter and placed a kiss to her forehead and gave her a small hug before noticing the woman in the bed starting to stir

"I should be going, I think the less people in the room when she wakes the better" Emily nodded

"Thanks Mother" Elizabeth gave her another smile before leaving the room, JJ started to stir on the bed her forehead starting to gather sweat "Emma can you sit in that chair for me, my friend is having a bad dream" Emma nodded as Emily placed her on the ground and walked over to JJ kissing her forehead

"Jay wake up" JJ's eyes instantly opened her body starting to shake again

"Emily?" asked JJ she rolled over onto her back

"Hey Jay, someone is here to see you" said Emily smiling at JJ's raised eyebrow before looking around the room and laying her eyes on the small girl who was looking at her curiously

"Hi" said Emma shyly before jumping of the chair and running behind her mother

"Jen, meet my daughter Emma, Emma Jen isn't going to bite you" teased Emily as she lifted her daughter onto her hip so that she could see JJ

"Hey Emma" said JJ her smile reaching her eyes as Emma shyly took her head out of her mothers neck which she did when Emily placed her on her hip

"Hi" said Emma again smiling at the easiness of talking to the older woman

"Jen is going to be staying with us for a while, is that okay with you Emma?" asked Emily seriously, she wouldn't do anything that he daughter didn't like

"Do I still get to sleep in my room?" asked Emma seriously her face turning into a pout

"Yes Emma you get to sleep in your room, Aunty Jen will be staying with me" said Emily her daughter smiled at keeping her room and looked at her 'Aunty' with a smile

"You can stay with us" Emma said as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder a small yawn

"You tired Emma?" asked JJ, Emma nodded her head "Em, she can sleep on the bed, I won't be sleeping for a while"

"Are you sure Jen?" JJ nodded her head and moved over to the right side of the bed and Emily laid down Emma so that she was comfortable on the bed, Emily walked over to the right bed side table and grabbed a blanket and placed it over Emma before placing a kiss to her forehead "Have a good sleep Emma" whispered Emily before walking over to the other side of the bed and sitting it the chair beside JJ

"Em, I meant what I said before I feel asleep" said JJ as she looked away from Emily and down at the sleeping girl beside her

"really?" asked Emily hopefully her anxiety suddenly shooting through the roof

"Yeah really Em" JJ looked at her and had a smile on her face "When I was with... him I just hoped that you would find me and that I would finally get the guts to tell you that I love you" whispered JJ as she looked straight into Emily's brown eyes

"Well JJ I love you too" Emily smiled and placed a chastised kiss on JJ's lips "When you are properly healed can I take you out on a date?" JJ nodded her head her smile filling her face and her bright blue eyes sparkling with joy

"Emily there is one problem, how are we going to do this with work?" asked JJ worriedly

"I don't care about the FBI's rules, I know that we will be able to work and live together and if we ever broke up that we wouldn't let that affect our work or if we ever fought" JJ nodded her head another smile replacing the frown that etched on her face

"I love you Jen" whispered Emily as she placed a kiss on JJ's lips relinquishing in the feeling of joy, now Emily had a real family.

* * *

**And you would be happy to know ****Smg55 that with the encouragement of you and one of my friends who loves this story I will be writing a sequel but at the moment it won't be going ahead for about two or more weeks so I can write a couple of chapters and get the basic story line before posting.**


End file.
